


Пришла пора серьезных разговоров

by NewBeginnings



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Getting Together, James Being an Idiot, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewBeginnings/pseuds/NewBeginnings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джим пытается спросить кое-что у Спока.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пришла пора серьезных разговоров

— Что ты знаешь о любви?

Спок повернул голову и принялся созерцать Джима своими ничего не выражающими глазами, так что тому стало слегка не по себе.

— Капитан?

— О любви, Спок. — Выражение лица Спока не изменилось, и Джим только закатил глаза. — Ну, вот, у тебя были отношения с Ухурой… а еще?

— В чем причина такого интереса, позволь поинтересоваться?

— У меня проблема, — произнес Джим угрюмо, сам не веря, что решил поговорить о такой теме с самим Споком. — И мне нужен твой совет.

Спок помедлил.

— Мой отец женился на земной женщине по любви, — произнес он нейтрально. — Меня и лейтенанта Ухуру связывали отношения на протяжении нескольких лет. О чем именно ты спрашиваешь?

О чем именно он спрашивает? Он не спрашивает, ему нужно самому сказать. Ну и… спросить тоже было бы неплохо. Что Спок думает по этому поводу.

— Нет, дело несколько посложнее, чем межрасовый роман… — осторожно начал Джим. — Понимаешь, бывают такие ситуации, когда молодые люди… эм… — у него не находилось слов, а это уже было показателем, что из всей его затеи ничего не выйдет. Спок нейтрально на него взглянет, брякнет что-нибудь безэмоциональное и присовокупит: «Это все, капитан?»

Признаваться Споку — вот нашел себе развлечение…

Джим всплеснул руками.

— Короче, когда у мужчин отношения. С мужчинами, — добавил он на всякий случай, когда Спок просто продолжил смотреть на него, — а не с женщинами.

— Такое бывает, — сказал Спок. — И…?

— Что мне делать? — начиная раздражаться, проговорил Джим. До этого робота не достучаться, а ведь именно его ответ Джиму и нужен. Плевать на остальных (все равно они неразумные космонавтики, дети малые, Чехову вон о таких вещах вообще думать рано), а Спок…

— В чем именно заключается проблема? — выговорил Спок. Джим окинул его пристальным взглядом, подавив желание пощелкать у него перед носом пальцами, чтобы хоть как-то очнулся.

— Да ни в чем… — уныло сообщил он. — Просто мне нужно было… чтобы меня кто-нибудь подбодрил, но от тебя-то этого не дождешься, да ты так и не понял, в чем дело… Это не оскорбление твоих интеллектуальных способностей, — вскинулся он тут же, чтобы Спок не подумал что-то не то. — Просто тебе иногда не хватает… не знаю, чувствительности? Как ты вообще понял, что нравишься Ухуре?

— Она меня поцеловала, — ответил, словно на автомате, Спок.

— То есть если этого не сделать, ты не поймешь?

Спок поднял брови, как будто и вправду удивился, и покачал головой.

Джим зажмурился…

— Это все, капитан?

Ну, вот, так он и думал.

— Да… Спасибо, Спок.

Тот кивнул и довольно быстро удалился, чуть не столкнувшись в проходе с Боунсом. Они поздоровались, обменялись еще парой реплик, и Спок обернулся, кинул Джиму многозначительный, полный чего-то непонятного взгляд и снова отвернулся. Боунс тоже посмотрел на Джима, и у того сердце в пятки ушло.

Размеренный шагом Леонард подобрался к нему, и Джим, закусив губу, потупился, неожиданно почувствовав себя неловко как никогда.

— Чего это ты наговорил Споку? — спросил Боунс со смешком. — У него действительно было встревоженное лицо, первый раз такое вижу, а это значит, что на самом деле внутри он напуган до смерти.

— Да ничего такого я не говорил... не получилось, — Джим потер лицо и подумал, что в иной ситуации рассказал бы Боунсу о неудачной попытке выудить из Спока идею романтического признания и они посмеялись бы. 

В иной ситуации.

— Значит, он сам в твоих словах усмотрел…. о чем вы говорили? — настойчиво потребовал Боунс.

— Об однополой любви, — задумавшись, на автомате отозвался Джим и только через секунду сообразил, вскинул голову и встретился взглядом с опешившим Боузном. 

Вот у кого эмоций на лице всегда хватало, мимолетно подумал он и улыбнулся.

— Не понял, — Боунс потряс головой, а затем посмотрел на Джима с подозрением. (Стало не по себе.) — О! Может, он решил, что у тебя к нему чувства?

— Да не дай Бог, — деланно фыркнул Джим. — Я же тогда с ним разговаривать не смогу.

— А они у тебя есть? — полюбопытствовал Боунс.

— А?

— Чувства.

— Вообще — есть, — осторожно произнес Джим, наблюдая за реакцией. — Но не к Споку, — он покачал головой и фыркнул. — Я и Спок? Чушь какая! Ты головой ударился или что?

— Вы всегда так воодушевленно пререкаетесь… точнее, ты пререкаешься, а он невозмутимо на тебя пялится.

— Никто ни на кого не пялится, — мгновенно возразил Джим, понимая, что все может пойти кувырком в любой момент. Не дай Бог Боунс что-то не то подумает. 

— И потом спасаете друг другу жизни.

— Не только друг другу.

Боунс развел руками:

— Ну да, и всей команде тоже, но…

— Ты хрень какую-то несешь, Боунс, — решительно перебил Джим. — Я не... я не. Спок — мой лучший друг.

У Боунсу сделался обиженный вид.

— Я думал, что я твой лучший друг, — негромко сказал он, так что у Джима заныло сердце. Он упрямо потряс головой.

— Нет… не только. — Или пан, или пропал, или как там говорят? — Это к тебе у меня чувства.

Уставившись на него, Боунс раскрыл рот. Потому подумал и закрыл.

— Какой Спок, если у меня есть ты? — Джим решил раскрыть все карты. — То есть, он старпом и мой друг и все такое, но… — он замолчал. — Тьфу ты.

Боунс снова раскрыл рот, и Джим решил, что ему надоело, и накрыл его губы своими. Хуже все равно уже не будет?

И только потом, когда голова начала кружиться, а воздуха категорически перестало хватать, когда Боунс отстранился, тепло рассмеялся и прислонился лбом ко лбу Джима, тот понял, что будет намного, намного лучше. 

— Знал бы ты, как ты меня напугал со всеми этими разговорами про Спока и чувства… мог бы и не ломать комедию и раньше сказать, болван.

Джим похлопал глазами и озадаченно проговорил:

— То есть я мог обойтись без кучи нервотрепки и не пытаться выведать у Спока, как можно поразить тебя?

Боунс закатил глаза.

— Считай, что я уже поражен.

Отвечать, что уже понял, Джим не стал — оказалось немного не до того.


End file.
